The efficient storage and inventorying of cylindrical items such as tubing and pipes has long been a problem. Typical of prior art storage systems for cylindrical items is a double row of upstanding members between which the items to be placed are stored. This system allows the placing of stored members upon each other while restraining their natural tendency to roll. However, it is necessary that the upstanding members be made sufficiently tall to accommodate the maximum number of items to be stored without regard to the actual number being stored. This necessarily results in an unduly, combersome loading of the storage area. In addition, the cylindrical cross section of items such as tubing and pipes and their resulting tendency to roll produces an outward force against the upstanding members which force restricts the height to which the cylindrical items can be stored or, alternatively, requires a cross bracing or some other restraint which severely limits the utility of the storage system. Further, an inventory of the materials stored within such a storage area requires the individual counting of each item.